A Twist in Time
by TheNeverendingDrumBeat
Summary: One-shot/chapter. Donna and the Doctor go on an adventure, but what happens when they end up where the Doctor's been before and Rose is not too far away? Happens in early Series 4. Written in April 2008.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Doctor Who, including but not limited to the characters of Donna, Rose, Adam, and the Doctor (any incarnations), the TARDIS, or the original episode that occurs simultaneously with my fic**

**This story takes place sometime in Series 4. I generally imagine it's one of Donna's and the Doctor's first adventures. This piece was written in April 2008 for a contest at a Doctor Who fanpage on Deviantart [1st place]. Enjoy!**

_Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh_

'Hold down that lever!' came a shout that forced Donna out of her momentary spell of captivation with the Tardis's engines. Life was so different since she started traveling with the Doctor, so different but so wonderful. These thoughts of course caused her to completely forget she was helping to fly the Tardis. Snapping back into reality, she repositioned the lever down quickly. The engines again took over her ears before there was a crash that meant they had landed; crash landings seemed to be the best landing the Tardis had on a daily basis. Donna however recovered quickly and hopped up, excitement clear upon her face.

'Where are we?' she asked tossing the Doctor his coat before rushing to the door. She lingered there, awaiting his answer. From the smile on his face, she knew it must be good.

'No idea,' he said so simply that it sort of made Donna lose some excitement. However it was only a moment before the excitement was back tenfold from the sheer simplicity of his reply.

'Let's find out. I'll go first then,' she said opening the door and stepping out. She lost her excitement again when she realized they were in a windowless museum. The Doctor soon followed and she watched as he looked around. It was hard not to notice he had an expression that was mixed with confusion and fear. They walked a bit before the expression turned into the greatest horror and realization.

'Wait a minute... I've been here before,' he gasped, looking at Donna. 'Back in the Tardis, now!' he whispered intent on keeping his voice low. He grasped Donna and started to turn. However he froze and pulled her into a hallway.

'What? Why... What's going on Doctor?' she asked, tugging her arm from his grip. She turned to walk back out but he grabbed her again and put his finger on his lip. 'Shh,' he said, so quietly she hardly heard it. She would have retorted if the fear in his eyes wasn't so distinct and made her nervous.

'_I'm the only one left, I win... how 'bout that?' _came a voice. Donna looked at the Doctor again before slowly looking past the wall. She saw a man in a leather jacket and a blonde girl whose back was to her. She also saw the same Tardis that was obviously not the same because the Doctor's was a few feet in the opposite direction.

'Wait... there's the Tardis... but...,' she said looking constantly from the Tardis and back to the Doctor. There was a strange sadness in his eyes, the same kind of sadness that came when he spoke about his home planet.

'Who _is _that?' she asked. The Doctor shifted his gaze and ground his teeth for a moment.

'Me... that's me and Rose,' he said, looking over her shoulder to the group. A very slight smile came over his face as he saw another join the group. 'Sorry, that's Adam... he didn't stay for very long,' he added, going back into the hallway and placing his back against the wall. He looked so sad that Donna almost hugged him, but she had to know what was going on.

'You? That's you?' she exclaimed only just managing to keep her voice low. Raising a brow she snuck another peek. 'I lied earlier, you don't look older... in fact you look much much younger,' she said, looking at the other Doctor.

'Oi!' The Doctor's expression was a mixture of false hurt and amusement.

'Wait a minute... that's not you, you're right here and you look nothing like him,' she said, turning to look back at 'her' Doctor.

'Didn't explain this to you? Time Lords regenerate... this is my, oh I'd say tenth regeneration,' he explained. 'That one there is my ninth.'

Donna had a strange expression that really couldn't be explained. However it did consist mostly of shock and disbelief, but she knew it would be better to believe the one who seemed to know.

'Whatever you say, Alien boy,' she said, smirking a little.

_ 'What are you doing? She said cement, she wasn't joking!' _came Adam's voice. Donna looked over again just in time to see the blonde's face as she entered the Tardis. Her eyes went wide and she backed up this time into the hallway. She looked at the Doctor, unsure what to say or if she should say anything at all.

'What is it?' the Doctor asked, worried when he saw her expression.

'That's Rose... you're sure?' she asked, hesitating. 'Of course that's Rose... I'd know her if I saw her, why?' the Doctor asked looking at her curiously.

'I-I saw her, Rose I mean, in 2008… at the Adipose company," she explained, rushing the words before her voice could give out. The Doctors eyes suddenly went distant and his expression was that of heartbreak.

'Rose…,' he breathed, watching as the other Tardis disappeared. Donna could only watch as he took it all in, wondering if he'd believe her. She was now the one worried, but it was the one time she honestly felt helpless around him.


End file.
